


Heartbeat and other such melodies

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cute but sad bart, Dramatics, Gen, Piano, Sadness, Weirdness, not quite timkon but still on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Alfred, the traitor among us.Feat. Timmy reminiscing, mentally abusive parents and voluntary bonding turned forced bonding.
Relationships: Tim and cass and dami and jay and dick, Tim drake and cassandra cain and damian wayne, Tim drake and family, implies timkon, tim drake and bart allen
Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Heartbeat and other such melodies

It was another low day. Nothing spectacularly bad had happened but Tim still felt like crap but not like usual crap. Different crap, crap lite or something.

Melancholic.

Yeah, that fit. Tim felt melancholic.

So here he was. All alone in a dusty unused room in the manor in the closed off wing, sitting in front of a beautiful old white piano and just staring at the thick dust coating the magnificent piece of opulence, shrouded in the darkness brought about by the thick curtains leaving the room in a pemanant state of mourning. 

With a stuttered sigh Tim lifted the cover hiding the keys and gently poked at one before pressing a few more, ignoring the tacky feeling and getting lost in the nostalgia.

His mother had ensured he knew how to play the piano if he 'insisted on pursuing an undoubatably pointless career in the arts'. 

A small bitter smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes and just kept playing, remembering his mother's harsh eyes on him as he stumbled a bit through his first performance to his parents. (Jack hadn't caught the mistakes because he wasn't paying attention but Janet had frowned and told him to be better.)

The next time he played for them Janet had a proud smirk on her face, "Well, perhaps you'll make a fine Drake yet."

Those were some of Tim's fondest memories of his parents. Much of him was owed to them, from his intellect ("Know your numbers, know your enemies, know their weaknesses-") to his business skill ("-and exploit them. Be ruthless, be heartless, be cold, be the son of Janet Drake.") and even his every day life, ("It's okay to be seen as weak. Use it to your advantage, in fact, play it up. Be a pushover then show them what happens to those who dare go against a Drake. End them unexpectedly and end them painfully, Timothy.") he truly owed his parents the world for what they'd given him. ("An arsenal of personal assets you will use to run our familys company some day.")

Tim's fingers danced over the keys as gracefully as his sister danced across the dusty floor behind him, aspiring ballerina that she was.

Tim started slightly, a bit surprised he hadn't heard Damian enter until the younger was already playing his violin along to the soft blue Tim's fingers played. The three worked well together, each ignoring the other but still matching one another beat for beat.

Soon they came to a stop and exited the room without addressing each other or what had occured, not feeling the need to. 

None of them spoke a word of what happened but the next time they performed together the room was dust free and the curtains had been opened.

\---------------------------- 

"Timmy, good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Cass."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning on her heel and dragging him off to the weekly practice they'd been having with Damian. 

It was kinda weird but he liked it.

\----------------------------

Who the fuck invited Jason?

\----------------------------

Holy shit, Jason could sing!

\----------------------------

And the next week found Dick Grayson in tears because his beloved baby siblings were all hanging out without him.

"I- I just dont understand! Did I do some-thing-wrong?" He stuttered.

"No." Cass said sadly, but unable to word her love for her brother.

"Look, Dickie, I know how you feel. I mean, I only found out about this secret sibling shindig last week and apparently it has been going going on for a while now."

Jason glared at the younger boys and older girl. 

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Tim rolled his eyes and went back to poking at the keys aimlessly, tilting his head slightly as Damian sat down next to him heavily with a sigh.

"Todd you hairy buffoon,"

"Hey, I can't help what puberty did to me!"

Damian rolled his eyes, either at the interruption or the excuse.

"Cassandra is a relatively new addition to the family. Do you honestly believe Drake and I could stand each others presence without a buffer long enough to get through a single sonata?"

Jason crossed his arms and rolled his eyes so hard his shoulders moved with them.

"Whatever demon baby. Look, Timmy's on piano and bio-brat is on his violin and I'm one upping all you assholes with my voice alone. Dickiebird, you and can dance or something. Boom! Wayne family theater established!"

"Excellent."

All the kids gasped dramatically and whirled to stare at Alfred who stood ominously in the doorway.

"Pennyworth! Have you finally decided to end this charade and end all pretences to face me in battle you dastardly deceiver!?"

To Alfred's credit he didn't do much more than raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Not quite, Master Damian." With a voice as dry the Sahara the butler rebutted.

"But this was your doing." Tim stated, eyes narrowed as he gestured lamely at the room around them. "You cleaned this place up, you've been scheming, haven't you Alfred?"

"You are speaking to the man who raised Bruce Wayne himself," the butler said, mildy incredulous, "of course I'm scheming."

Jason narrowed his eyes lightly at his grandfather figure.

"I can't help but notice your use of present tense there Alfie."

The butlers lip twitched.

"All will be revealed in due time, Master Jason. As for now I'd advise you to practice. While your dear sister is an excellent dancer," Cass gave a short curtsey and smiled brightly which the butler returned, "I highly doubt she knows anything more formal."

Dick raised an eyebrow over red rimmed eyes. 

"And why would she need to know professional moves Alfie?"

Alfred smiled a cruel smile.

"Well, my dear boy, for the show you'll be having to honor your father's Birthday, of course."

"What? Pennyworth-"

"-thought it passed alr-"

"-y life sucks so much I hate it-"

Alfred raised a hand and all the children simmered but shut up.

"This is non-negotiable. You have more than enough time to prepare a routine and setlist. I wish you the best of luck. Proceed."

Damian glared at the butlers back.

"Pennyworth was the one who told you to come here, wasn't he, Grayson?"

Dick sniffled. 

"Not in so many words but yeah."

"So then, this has all been a calculated ploy."

Tim rolled his eyes irritated. 

"No duh, thought we already established that."

Cassandra sighed and stared doing some light stretches as her brothers started arguing again. By the looks of it she would need to throw some punches to finish things, but for now she was okay with just listening to her favourite idiots fight.

\----------------------------

"Hey Tim-Dad?"

Said male stared up at his friend, ignoring that last part because Bart refused to call him anything else.

"What's up dude?"

Bart fidgeted slightly.

"When are you and Daddy-Kon getting married?"

Tim stared blankly at the younger male.

"First off don't ever say 'Kon' and 'daddy' in the same sentence again. Second, we are not dating and thirdly, and I cannot stress this enough; we are not your dads you fucking moron!"

Maybe Tim could have said that nicer or softer or something because now Bart was looking at him with wide teary eyes. He turned and ran before Tim could open his mouth to apologize for losing his temper.

Tim sighed and punched his nose.

That really could have gone better but Bart kept saying weird shit like that and it made things awkward sometimes. Kon always kind of avoided Tim for days after Bart said those kinds of things.

\----------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should mention that I know logically that bart is not as much of a toddler in the comics as I make him, but that's my favourite bart, the over exaggerated toddler. 
> 
> Also I've been meaning to do something like this for a while because Tim canonically knows how to play piano and Damian has been mentioned to have a violin teacher/instructor and cass likes ballet so I figured 'why not give jason todd a voice of gold and honey?'. Dick worked his way in because I couldn't leave him out ❤


End file.
